<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Year-End Party by Zey10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327361">The Year-End Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zey10/pseuds/Zey10'>Zey10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zey10/pseuds/Zey10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of months from now, we will be saying goodbye to 2020. This is just a simple Binwoo at the party one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Year-End Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The whole company is in a buzz. Tonight they will be having their year end party.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The year end party of Dream Company is highly coveted event for its grandeur. It is the only event that attendance is required from all employees since recognitions and awards are given. Every single soul in the company prepares for the party. It is the event where you can meet your friends from other departments and other branches. This is also where one can often see the highly mentioned people you wouldn’t see on a regular day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Everyone is really excited not only for the prizes and raffles but also because of the anticipation of the Popularity Award. The Male Popularity Award has always been taken home by Cha Eun Woo of the Legal Department. Eversince he was employed in the company three years ago, he had consistently won the award.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cha Eun Woo had been famous in the whole company not only from his looks that is more of a model rather than a lawyer but also for his intelligence and grit. It is said that he seldom loses his case. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He is a certified workaholic. He is often seen with piles and piles of paper on his table but is able to miraculously finish everything at the of the day. Despite his hectic schedule, he still looks dashing with model-like stature, fair skin, jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes, long lashes and a suit that always seem to look fresh. Seeing him walk out of the office at the end of the day is like watching a runway fashion show. His colleagues are often left ogling at him yet nobody seems to capture his heart. He simply returns their affections with a warm smile that makes them fall deeper into his charms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It is highly expected that he wins the Male Popularity Award but now, there is a rumor that someone might take this actually snatch the award from him. Ladies from different departments have been gossiping about this thus fueling the excitement over the event. It is said that a certain Moon Bin from the Marketing Department is the rival of the ever ethereal Cha Eun Woo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Moon Bin is from the Marketing Department. He was hired at the early start of the year and this will be his first year end party. Moon Bin just like Cha Eun Woo is handsome but gives off a different vibe. While the latter gives off a very prince charming vibe, Moon Bin gives off that dangerously mischievous charm. He is also tall, with a model-like physique, jet black hair, fair skin and has an ear piercing in one of his ears. His features are sharp making him look like a cat whenever he is serious. This is also why he looks intimidating and not many approach him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He is also very skilled on this craft. Despite being new to the company, he has established his name by making his projects soar. It is said that if he handles a certain project it is to assume that sales will be doubled. Just like Eunwoo, he is one of the gems of the company.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Because of their looks and skills, the two have been vied as rivals by their colleagues without them knowing it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It is Monday morning and as usual Moonbin is suffering from <em>Mondayitis</em>. He practically dragged himself to work. Today is the last day of work before the year end break. Unfortunately, it is a Monday and they have their party tonight. He felt lethargic and if not for his MJ-hyung’s continuous rambling he would have fallen asleep while standing inside the elevator.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yah! Are you even listening?!!” MJ nudged Moonbin, who is on the verge of falling asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh.. why hyung? Why?” Moonbin asked while scratching his head in exasperation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why? What do you mean why? “ MJ asked looking genuinely confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Why do you have to be so noisy in the morning hyung? Why? Can you please let me imagine in peace?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Moonbin was visibly irritated by his overly energetic hyung but MJ doesn’t mind. He knows that Moonbin is not really a morning person but it is fun to annoy him anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What were you imagining anyway?” MJ continually asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I was imagining falling asleep in my bed, and dreaming” Moonbin answered a little more cheerfully. To his surprise he was spanked by his hyung. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Stupid! That is not imagining Bin! That is falling asleep already! You should really stop reading webtoons and sleep early so you don’t look like a zombie in the morning!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With MJ’s spanking, Moon bin was fully awaken and because of that he now wants to take revenge over his hyung. He can still feel the sting in his arms after being slapped. He was about to pounce on MJ when the elevator dinged and open. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Saved by the bell” MJ sassily chimed as he walked out of the elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re really unfair hyung!” Moonbin sulked for not getting his revenge but he can’t really run after MJ at the office lobby. He doesn’t want to grab the attention of his officemates. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Despite their bright personality, he and MJ isn’t really fond of being the center of attention. Both of them have a small circle of friends which consist of him, MJ, Sanha and Rocky. They have been his friends when he entered the company and he mostly just keep casual relationship to his other colleagues. Just a few exchanges of pleasantries every now and then. That is why he is often mistaken to be snobbish. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He can’t fool around since today is a busy day for them. The Marketing Department, which they are a part of, is in charge of the Year-End party tonight. They have half of the day to make sure everything is in order and half of their day to prepare for tonight’s party.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It is his first time to attend such party so he is very curious and burdened. Organizing the event is fine but attending the event is another thing. He would rather spend time at home. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What is the year end party like?” Moonbin asked to his friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you excited hyung? It’s fun! You get to meet friends hyung! You will see the people from the other department and even other branches!” Sanha, the social butterfly, aswered cheerfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah.. “ Moonbin answered seemingly unaffected by Sanha’s delight. He doesn’t really have other friends aside from these dorks.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t seem excited hyung! It’s time for you to meet people. You’ve been too busy at work. Have you picked your outfit for tonight? ” Sanha frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No. What about you Rocky, what do you think about it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok. Last year, I won an entertainment set. I guess it was fun” Rocky answered nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Lucky you. I never won any raffle ever since I was born. I don’t think it would ever change.” Moonbin answered deflated. He doesn’t really want to attend the event, but everyone is mandated so he really can’t escape. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry Bin! It will be fun. You will love it. You can eat all the meat you want. That will make you happy right?” MJ answered trying to lift Moonbin’s mood. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Food. Okay. He would look forward to the food and the raffle. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. How long would it last though?” Moonbin asked MJ.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It will be way past midnight Bin. The program is long. We have presentations for the company’s performance, achievement awards, service awards, and of course special awards like popularity awards, star of night award and couple of the night” MJ answered joyfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. You make it sound like it is a prom hyung will all those extra awards” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it is the only time where we get to have fun. Why not make it extra right? Who knows one of us might bring home the crown!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Better if we bring home the grand prize for the raffle” Rocky answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We will not bring home anything if we don’t finish guys. So we better work and for sure Sanha and MJ hyung will need time to prepare for their clothes” Moonbin answered as he started to check his lists. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eunwoo sits on his respective table comfortably. Most of colleagues are on the dance floor wasting themselves. He, on the other hand, is drilling a hole on his chair. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eunwoo-ya, come on! Enjoy the party!” said Jinwoo, his bestfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine hyung, I’m fine just enjoy yourself” Eunwoo urged him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. I’m not leaving you all alone here! I can’t be having fun there while you feel miserable here” Jinwoo sat beside Eunwoo. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Really hyung it’s fine. Besides I’m enjoying myself more than you know” Eunwoo winked as he answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jinwoo was intrigued by Eunwoo’s answer and followed his line of sight. Eunwoo was actually watching a group of guys dancing crazily on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah I see. So you finally see him again!” Jinwoostarted to tease him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“See who? What are you talking about?” Eunwoo answered trying to sound uninterested. Regretting instantly what he have just done.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“There on the dance floor. Sweating buckets. He really is something. Who would have though wearing a black garbage bag would look good?” Jinwoo started to tease him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung! Aren’t you being too much? That is not a garbage bag! It is just a bit shiny but it is definitely not a garbage bag and even if he wears a garbage bag, I can assure you he would still look great!” Eunwoo defended.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! hold on Eunwoo. I am not trying to criticize your prince charming. Don’t get all flustered” Jinwoo laughed at how Eunwoo reacted. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He is not my prince charming hyung.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well not yet, maybe if you acted on that fat crush of yours he might be. And you know what? I’ve heard he might be your rival for the popularity award” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’d be more than happy to give that to him hyung. More than happy.” Eunwoo answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is the award the only thing you’d be happy to give him?” Jinwoo started to teased him again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung! You are being too much aren’t you!” Eunwoo whined. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just kidding but giving him something else, like maybe your number is not a bad thing right?Think about it. And since you look like contented watching him. I’ll leave you here and enjoy.” Jinwoo said as he stood up and walked towards the crowd. He knows that Eunwoo is not really a party person and since he has something to make himself busy with. He can now have fun. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well atleast this year’s party is a bit different. Eunwoo said to himself as he continue to watch the four guys enjoy themselves. He wonders what it is like to be like them - carefree and fun. Maybe having friends like them would be exciting. He was lost in thought that he did not notice that Jinwoo approached the group and that the man he was staring for quite time is now walking towards his table.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hi!” Moonbin said as he sat down beside Eunwoo. The latter did not seem to notice him and did not react. So moonbin decided to move a little closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hi!” Moonbin repeated. Eunwoo was startled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.. hello” Eunwoo replied shyly. He did not expect this. This is not something he prepared for. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Moonbin of the Marketing Team” Moonbin smiled and introduced himself and extended his hand for a handshake. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you. I’m Eunwoo” he said as he accepted Bin’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Internally, Eunwoo is feeling giddy already. He can’t believe his crush is talking to him. He have been silently admiring this boy ever since he saw him on a cafeteria months before. Only his bestfriend knew about this. Jinwoo was urging him to atleast say Hi to Moonbin but he never acted upon it. He was actually contented in admiring him from afar. He never imagined that he would be sitting with him in one table and talking to him. Eunwoo was busy with his thoughts that he totally forgot that he was still holding Moonbin’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So..How do you find the party?” Moonbin asked as he moved both their hands to rest on his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eunwoo was startled by the movement and stared at their hands which is now placed on Moonbin’s lap. The latter held his hand gently even moving his thumb over his knuckles to calm him. He was relaxed as if it is the most normal thing in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eunwoo knows that he should pull his hand off. He had just met Moonbin but he seem to be powerless. He has completely malfunctioned as he cannot think straight anymore. He knowsthat he would be flushing red by now if not for the darkness. Before he could answer, Moonbin spoke again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We tried to make the party as fun as we can. But I don’t think you are having fun. This is such a failure” Moonbin sulkily said as he angled his body towards Eunwoo, propped his elbow on the table and rested his face on his other hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eunwoo afraid that Moonbin would feel sad, immediately answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, no. The party is great! I’m definitely having a good time Binnie!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Binnie? Where did that come from? You are being too much! Eunwoo told himself. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You are a terrible liar Cha Eun woo.” Moonbin said as he laughed heartily. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>He is cute. How can he be so cute and hot at the same time? Eunwoo thought.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. I am just not really a party person but judging by how the others are dancing and laughing. It is a very fun party” Eunwoo explained to defend himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that is good to hear. Though, I would like it better if you, yourself, enjoy the party. Nothing to look forward to at all?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing much I guess. I already told you, I’m not into parties really. How bout you?” Eunwoo asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Me? What about me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you enjoying the party? Looking forward to something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah.. well, the food and the music is great” Moonbin gestured towards the food on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t sound so enthusiastic” Eunwoo laughed at how simple Moonbin’s answer is. He is really adorable. Talking to him is easy. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not much into parties too. But I love to eat and dance, so I guess it is okay. Right?” Moonbin smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it is ok as long as you enjoy that’s fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think you also enjoyed my dancing, haven’t you?” Moonbin teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eunwoo was taken aback my Moonbin’s sudden teasing. Instinctively, he pulled his hand away from Moonbin but the latter was fast enough to hold it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I am just kidding. I’m sorry and for the record I don’t mind it. Atleast I can help you bear with the boring night” Moonbin smiled hoping to make Eunwoo feel better. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">However, Eunwoo still did not answer. He just stared into Moonbin’s face. He might not meanto, but certainly Moonbin at this point is making his boring life a little more colorful. <em>Should he allow this to happen? Isn’t this being too fast? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Moonbin was worried by Eunwoo’s silence. He was afraid he offended him. He wanted so much to make him feel better so he decided to bother him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.. Nunu-ya.. I’m sorry.. Can you please forgive me? Can you? Can you? Please? Please?” Moonbin was being childish and repeatedly saying sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nunu?” Eunwoo asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yea.. Nunu.. It’s cute. You’re cute.. It fits you well and besides you called me Binnie earlier. If you can give me a nickname, I can give you one too.” Moonbin explained at smiled widely. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Moonbin was still smiling at him when they heard his name being called. MJ, together with their other friends Sanha, Rocky and even Jinwoo was walking towards their table. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Moonbin straightened from his position but did not let go of Eunwoo’s hand. He was still very relaxed as he greeted them. Eunwoo on the other hand, is in inner turmoil. He was already forming his dialog how to explain their situation. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ye hyung?” Moonbin answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come on. We need to go backstage. The final part of the program is about to start” MJ smiled and eyed Eunwoo. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay but I want you to meet Eunwoo first. Eunwoo these are my friends, MJ hyung, Rocky and Sanha.” Moonbin let go of his hand and gestured towards his friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eunwoo courteously bowed to each one. He was happy to meet them but he was sad Moonbin let go of his hand. <em>This is bad I am being childish. Eunwoo thought.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Moonbin noticed a change in his mood and was quick to address it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I need to go but I’ll see you later ok? I’ll see you on stage too” Moonbin smiled and held his hand again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Eunwoo answered. As Moonbin started to stand up, he pulled him down again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. What do you mean you’ll see me on stage?” Eunwoo asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. Don’t worry I won’t ask you to do anything there. The last part of the program is for the special awards and I am sure you would take home one.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Argh.. why do you have to remind me? Can you just give it to someone else? “ Eunwoo groaned. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah.. that I can’t do anything with. It is the majority’s choice. I see someone doesn’t want to be on stage later” Moonbin answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If possible, I woudn’t want to” Eunwoo confirmed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry. I promise you next year, you wouldn’t be on stage by yourself. We will receive the award together.” Moonbin smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why would we wait next year? Can’t we just share the award tonight?” Eunwoo asked dumbfoundingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t stupid.” Moonbin laughed at Eunwoo’s persistence.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And why is that?” Eunwoo questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That is because, you can’t share Mr. Popularity award Nunu.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then how can we share it next year?” Eunwoo can no longer follow what Moonbin is saying. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I never said that is the award I promise to get next year” smiled teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re making fun of me already. What is it then?” Eunwoo was getting annoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Couple of the Night</em>. I promise you we will receive that together next year” Moonbin replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eunwoo was surprised by how straight forward Moonbin is. He was left speechless by what he said. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I always keep my promises Nunu. Always.” Moonbin said before he left a gentle kiss on Eunwoo’s hand and jogged towards the stage. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">If Eunwoo was speechless with what Moonbin said earlier. He is now in utter shock with what Moonbin did and promised. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>Eunwoo smiled to himself. He can’t wait for next year’s Year-End party</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I miss Binwoo so I’m writing one again. For Bin’s outfit, it is known in twtr as Gangnam Denom Trashbin. Tell me what you think! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>